Balverine
History In ancient times there was a creature named the Balvorn, which was much more vile than a Balverine. It feasted on thousands of humans at the same time. There was only one man who survived its attacks, and that man became the first Balverine. Citizens of Albion seem to be afraid of these beasts, and with good reason: Balverines can infect others, turning them into Balverines through a bite. Perhaps, because of their terrifying qualities, some have been captured and put into the Arena for gladiatorial purposes. Their natural aggressive tendencies make them perfect opponents of Hero's in the battlefield. Characteristics They share certain similarities with werewolves such as a wolf-like appearance with black fur and piercing yellowy eyes, and vulnerability to silver. Balverines are also stronger than a normal human being as displayed by their lean musculature, and unique ability to jump high into the air disappearing for several seconds before landing again. White Balverine An elusive White Balverine also haunts the area near Knothole Glade before the Hero silences it. The White Balverine was a man who was transformed after killing a previous White Balverine threatening the village. His wife mourns his loss, and helps the Hero kill the beast her husband has become. To help the Hero, the woman gives him a Silver Augmentation to take advantage of the Balverines' weakness to silver. You can world save before the quest, then get the silver augmentation and hero save. Then you must load the preivious world save and you will have the silver augmentation and then you can get another one when you re-do the quest. The best weapon to use in this method is the Obsidian Greathammer you find near the Witchwood stones. With the two silver augmentations on your weapon the White Balverine will be dead within around seven hits. This is a good method but you don't really need to use it. White Balverines are also present in the Arena. Frost Balverines, found only in the Northern wastes, also have white fur to adapt to their snowy surroundings. They are tougher than normal Balverines, yet not as tough as White Blaverines in Knothole Glade. Surprisingly, although it is said in the White Balverine Quest that only weapons with Silver Augmentations can harm the White Balverine, it is unnecessary to kill them, although it increases your damage greatly. Gold Balverine/Lilith In Fable 2 the hero meets a woman on their first trip to Westcliff called Lilith who asks for the Hero to help her find her children. As a result the hero, accompanied by Hammer, escorts her through the Balverine infested forest to the Howling Halls. Here she shows that she really intends to feed the Hero and Hammer to the Balverines and promptly jumping high off-screen. She later reappears as a Golden Balverine that the Hero fights while Hammer makes an escape route. Attacks Balverines are able to attack with their claws (50) as well as by jumping towards their victim. They were also able to jump high into the air disappearing for several seconds before landing again, usually behind you. Balverines tend to use short, fast combo attacks or simply lunge you down, often Balverines will jump high off the screen, but before they do so they will howl for a second or so, attack them then or heal yourself at that time. Location Balverines are common all over Albion. They can be found in Darkwood and Witchwood amongst other places, including the Witchwood Arena, where they are kept captive but still vicious to be used to challenge heroes competing in the arena. In Fable 2 Balverines return in Fable 2, and are first encountered on the road to Westcliff. They have their own dungeon, called the Howling Halls, that the player must get through to get to the Westcliff Camp. Also, they are fought in the arena known as The Crucible. During the Hero of Skill quest, while returning the Shadow Seal to its owner, you must fight several Shadows that act and fight like Balverines. While traveling along the Westcliff Road, a woman named Lilith requests your help saving her son from Balverines. However, she betrays you to her "children" for food before jumping out of sight. This indicates the ability to shape-shift and greater intelligence for the more advanced Balverines, She reappears later after the Hero defeats all her "Children" as a Golden Balverine. Trivia *A non-hostile Balverine is found in a cage by the door entering the Arena. If you kill it, everyone will exclaim as though you killed an innocent person. *The name "Balverine" is likely taken from "wolverine", a North American mammal in the weasel family known for it's incredible ferocity. See also * Balverines (Weak) * White Balverines * Frost Balverines Category:Enemies